Autumn Shadows
by ThrillerGirl05
Summary: [One Shot] Serenity spends her Thanksgiving all alone in her apartment...until a certain spirit pays her a visit...[Screamshipping SerenityBakura]


_Disclaimer: I am not associated with Yugioh or ATeens or Abba at all. That song belongs to Ateens and Abba also._

Serenity Wheeler hated Thanksgiving. She was all alone on Thanksgiving. All alone. She was alone in her apartment in Domino City.

After the events of Battle City, she had vowed to her brother she'd be with him. Well, their father forbided her to stay, so (with the permission of her mother) she bought an apartment. However, on Thanksgiving she couldn't visit anyone. She couldn't visit Joey and Joey couldn't visit her because of her dn father. Her mother had not yet moved to Domino, and lived very, very far away. She tried to get together with Tea, Tristan, Yugi, or even Duke...but to no avail. She sighed, laying on her couch.

The room was completely dark, with the exception of the faint glow of the television. The lights were out. Serenity was just bored and tired, and even though it was only 9:00 P.M., she just wanted to go to bed, even though regularly she stayed up past 11:00 P.M.

"I HATE Thanksgiving..." she said bitterly. "Now I see why Mai hates being alone so much..." she sat in an upright position, leaning against the back of the couch, looking out the window of the tons of lights of Domino City. The tons of homes with your stereotypical family, with the happy stay-at-home mom who smiles even when you mess up, and cooks you dinner and does your laundry. Like a regular mom does. And a Dad who reads the paper after he gets home, and coaches your soccer team on the weekend. And the annoying brother, who you just can't stand.

But, Serenity just figured she wasn't worthy of those things. Serenity felt herself sink lower and lower in her couch as her breath smuged the dark window.

She had no one. No one but Joey. Her loveable older brother, who was with her, even when he wasn't. But she didn't feel like he was with her tonight. She just wished she had someone...and she felt herself doze asleep...time ticking to 12:01 A.M. as she snoozed and snored.

Serenity then abruptly jumped up, exiting the world of dreams and nightmares. She shook her head, looking around and rubbing her eyes. She saw her digital clock, it's large bold bright numbers spelling out to her. "Twelve A.M.?" she sighed. "Well at least the days over..." she looked down at her sheets, sitting up. "I just wish someone was with me..."

And then the doorbell rang.

Serenity gasped at first, startled that her, of all people, would be hearing her doorbell ring at this hour. She then groaned, realizing it was probably the annoying men that worked at her building, irking her about SOMETHING. All because she was new to the building.

Slowly...ever so slowly, she stood up, blinking. She then got nervous as she approached the door, and grabbed a drinking glass from her table. Shaking, she gripped the doorknob, swinging the door backwards.

There was no one there.

"Are you kidding me?" she groaned. "Stupid little 10 year olds..." she spat, thinking it was some annoying kids on her floor playing ding-dong-ditch. Brats.

She turned back around, her eyes locking on the wndow as she slammed the door shut, too tired to care if her neighbors complained for her slamming it.

She slowly walked to the window, placing her hand on the window, gazing at the beauty of Domino City at night. It was a fun party town, and a fun dueling town. Tec town. Whatever you want to call it. But Serenity loved the sight as she openned the window.

She swallowed. This amazing, fun town was empty with the exception of the lights throughout the homes of her city. Everyone was in their own homes, doing their own thing tonight.

Sighing, Serenity turned around.

"Hello Serenity."

Serenity screamed in surprise, locking onto the face of a pale figure, topped with even paler hair.

"Remember me?" his almost sadistic voice said.

"...I...think so..." she said, still overcoming the shock.

He smirked. He was in the shadows, but his snow-white hair was visible from the glow of the television.

"You're Ryou..." she said.

The figure grinned darkly, swinging his arm behind himself, pointing at the television, which turned off, utter darkness filling the room.

"Try again..." he purred, approaching her.

"No...you're Ryou!" She called out. "I know you are!"

"My dear Serenity...don't you recall what your brother and his pesty friends taught you? That Yugi had a dark spirit?"

"Yeah..." she said. "I remember. In your duel against Yugi, when you got knocked out."

"But didn't he also tell you that Ryou had a dark spirit of his own?"  
"Ye-" Serenity stopped. It clicked. "No..." she said weakly.

She felt two ruff hands grab her shoulders and strong breath go past her cheek. "Yes."

"I've seen you before..." she said, frightenned. "The duel against Yugi. I noticed your changes from...Ryou. You were much more...out there. Not shy...but dark...and evil..."

"Really?" he purred, stroking her cherry brown hair.

"You always...interested me..." she said.

"Really!" he said in an exhasperated tone.

"Yeah. And I'm not just saying it. I'm not as naive as I look..." she said defiantly. "Now...if you're not Ryou, who are you?"

"Hmhmhm...it'd take quite a bit to explain who I am. But just call me...Bakura for short..."

"Alright..." Serenity said, "Bakura."

"I must admit my dear, I just don't know what to do with you..."

"What do you mean...?" Serenity asked nervously, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. She felt herself shake slightly as Bakura slid his finger lightly down her neck.

"You're not as...foolish...as I had thought. You see Serenity, I was alone this fine Thanksgiving night tonight..."

"...Alone?" Serenity said.

"Alone," he grinned. "Like you," he said in a hypnotic tone.

"Like me..." Serenity repeated, looking at the window, which had a darkness that rivaled that of the room. Lights were going out in the city, people dozeing off into their own dreamscapes.

"Perhaps we aren't so different..." he whispered to her.

Serenity nodded, feeling his hands dance down her skin towards her waist.

"You've had such a dark life..." he said. "How are you such an innocent girl...? You've had no one..."

"I've had my brother..." she whispered below her breath.

"Hm?" he said in an amused tone. "You mean the brother that wasn't here for you on such a merry night? The one that hasn't been with you all these years?"

Serenity's eyes were widenning.

"You need SOMEONE, little Serenity..."

Those words were hammering on Serenity's mind, reality felt like an icy blanket of pain wrapping around her.

"And...Serenity...do you know what?" Bakura said lowly.

"What...?" Serenity said weakly. "I'm alone too..."

Both of their breathing were growing heavier.

"If you want this to change...if you don't want to be alone...take my hand, Serenity...I don't want to be alone..."

Bakura released her, turning her towards him. She couldn't see him but she could feel his presence, and she felt him holding his hand out.

"Take my hand..."

And she did so.

She felt the darkness and shadow wrap around them, and then they were gone.


End file.
